Not Sorry
by Medie
Summary: She knows one thing for sure...she's not sorry.


Title: Not Sorry  
Fandom: JAG  
Pairing: Harm/Other  
Rating: Light R?  
Spoilers: None  
Author's Note: This story? this story is infosusan217's fault. I fully blame her. ;-p  
Summary: She knows one thing for sure...she's not sorry.  
Notes: For the "First Time" Challenge. Unbeta'd. :-p  
  
"Not Sorry"  
by M.  
-  
Oh god, there's somebody in her bed.  
  
Oh god, oh god, oh god...it's not even her bed.  
  
Waking up to one of those realizations, in Jennifer Coates' book, is bad enough. Both of them?  
  
Fuzzily staring up at the ceiling, Jennifer did what any good sailor would do. She swore, silently for obvious reasons, and then attempted to ascertain her situation. Namely, how deep was the pile of crap she'd landed herself in. She had a feeling she needed scuba gear for this one. Her personal status was exactly as she'd expected; beginnings of a moderate hangover and she was completely naked, her body quite pleasantly sore. She'd had a serious workout the night before and her body was happily doing its level best to remind her.  
  
The expression 'ridden hard and put away wet' popped into her brain and she fought the insane urge to giggle. Hysterical laughter later. She still had where and with who to sort out.  
  
Both questions were top priority and with as much resolve as she could muster, Jennifer set out to figure out their answers.  
  
Who had definitely not left as evidenced by the fact there was a strong arm drapped possessively about her waist and the beginnings of a rather impressive - well, as far as she knew anyway - erection pressing up against her skin. Not to mention the unmistakable feeling of breath tickling her ear. That kind of sealed the whole, he's still here, suspicion nicely.  
  
Blinking hard, Jennifer banished the sleep and hangover induced grogginess then shifted her position ever so slightly and with the greatest of care. She wanted to find out who was in bed with her but she didn't want to wake him up first.  
  
Okay, dark hair. He had dark hair.  
  
His face was pressed close so it was kinda hard to see. She dared to move just a little more and promptly froze.  
  
Commander Rabb!!!!!!!!  
  
Eyes wide with something akin to horror, Jennifer did her best to settle back down. A feat, she decided, that would have been a challenge for a SEAL with the Intel she had going on. The fact she'd spent the night with a superior officer, the surrogate father of her unofficial 'little sister' and...uh oh.  
  
And felt absolutely no guilt about it.  
  
None. Zero with the guilt. Maybe even more than a little thrilled by it.  
  
That, she decided sternly, should probably be a bad thing. Except, the shock was wearing off and, well, she was starting to remember. She, afterall, hadn't been that drunk and she wasn't sure sex that good was even possible to forget. Her body was still tingling from the memory of Commander Rabb - uh, Harm - thrusting into her and doing something that had definitely made her see stars. Not to mention forget her own name a couple of times.  
  
Guilt? Unfortunately for guilt, against that doozy of a memory, it didn't stand much of a chance. She didn't care if it did. She'd had the best sex of her life and, well, her conscience could just shut up and let her enjoy it. Afterall, drunken sex? Not supposed to be that good. She hadn't had that much experience around but she was familiar with the concept of sex and way too much alcohol. That involve a whole lot of fumbling, confusion, and usually a letdown at the end. It didn't usually involve a whole lot of athletic maneuvers and scream until your voice gives out orgasms.  
  
She grinned. Three of them no less. Who knew Harm's mouth, and at this point she suspected ranks were definitely out of the question, could do a whole lot more than talk him and his clients out of trouble. She'd never be able to watch him argue with someone again. And his fingers...good god, his fingers...She licked her lips at the memory of just what they had evoked from her body.  
  
So, right, guilt. Not having any. But he wasn't awake yet so, she didn't quite know if her guilt-free reaction to the whole thing would fly with, the, uh, Harm. She knew she didn't much care. She'd broken regs before and, in her opinion, she worked in a law office with nary a battlefield in sight. Who she slept with was her own damn business. But, well, she had a different approach on these things. A unique approach she'd been told. She wasn't Harm and she wasn't sure how Harm would take it. He hadn't been that drunk either...or, at least she thought he hadn't been. She wasn't sure how he was going to react but she'd decided.  
  
Not sorry. She was definitely not sorry. Whatever happened from there on out, she wasn't sorry at all.  
  
finis 


End file.
